1. Field of Invention
A bow and arrow stand, engaging the ground and holding an archery bow in an erect and upright position without contact with the bow string includes a vertical support shaft with an angular middle portion, an upper vertical portion and a lower vertical portion with a ground end tapering into a sharp point which is inserted into the ground, two padded horizontal members attached to the angular middle portion, an arrow quiver suspended from the lower vertical portion, a secondary ground engaging spike with a horizontal arm attached to the lower vertical portion, and a magnetic accessory bowl attached to the upper vertical portion to hold archery tools and accessories.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to archery bow holders of some nature.
Several identified patents disclose bow holders which provide a means of holding an archery bow upright, but all these engage the bottom of the bow, which simply rests in a bow base holding apparatus. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. D260,674 to Simmons, D299,199 to Rogowski, D375,645 to Foster, D375,993 to Skinnes, D422,333 to foster, 4,896,854 to St. Laurent, 5,111,800 to Reynolds, and 6,244,556 to Carillo.
Two patents of prior art disclose bow holders which grip the bow and actually hold the bow without the end of the bow resting within some type of carriage device. They include U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,658 to Englehardt and U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,467 to Brown, Sr. The Brown patent discloses a dual hook device, shown attached to a tree trunk, which allows the bow to be grasped with the two hooks, engaging the bow horizontally, at the grip portion of the archery bow, the grip portion being larger than the lower hook, thereby allowing the bow to be supported by the grip portion, and balanced erect by the second hook, above the grip portion, best shown in FIG. 5 of that patent. The Englehardt patent discloses a pair of stationary rests to hold the front segment of an archery bow, with a spring loaded third arm to press against the rear segment of the archery bow, pinning and suspending the archery bow between the three arms, the spring loaded arm requiring use of one hand to release that arm, while holding the bow for removal with one's other hand.
The current invention is distinguished by its engagement with the ground by the tapered ground end vertical support shaft and a secondary ground spike, its positioning of the two padded horizontal members attached to the angular middle portion allowing for the placement of the bow without compression on the bow or engagement of the bottom of the bow with the ground, suspending the bow at or near the erect reach of the shooter, an arrow quiver engaging the lower vertical portion of the vertical support shaft, and the upper magnetic accessory bowl to hold arrow accessories.